Conffesion in the rain
by Inazumasonic
Summary: Un pequeño rayo de luz y amor iluminara el cielo lluvioso...


**Hola a todos aquí les traigo una historia que se me ha ocurrido mientras escuchaba "singni in the rain/umbrella versión Glee"**

**Espero que les guste ^^**

_**los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen (T.T por que?)**_

**CONFESSION IN THE RAIN**

Era un día como otro cualquiera, los chicos entrenaban, el entrenador los observaba atentamente y las gerentes estaban concentradas en sus tareas, bueno todas no. La más antigua de las gerentes no podía parar de mirar al más antiguo miembro del equipo.

Se mantuvo durante varios minutos observándolo sin casi pestañear, y aunque lo intentara no podía apartar la mirada de él.

-Bueno sera mejor que lleve todo esto a la sala del club-dijo cogiendo varias cosas, desde papeles hasta incluso el botiquín-uf...yo sola no voy a poder. Silvia ¿me hechas una mano?-al ver que no obtenía contestación por parte de su amiga se volteo a verla -Silvia...-la llamo, aunque ella no paraba de mirar a Mark-¡Silvia!-le grito en el oído-

Silvia pego un salto del susto...

-¿que...que pasa, Celia?

-que llevo rato llamándote y tu no contestabas, aunque parece que después de gritarte has conseguido salir de tu trance jeje...

-como para no salir...¡si casi me dejas sorda!-se quejo-

-jejeje- rió nerviosamente la peliazul-oye...¿y que te pasaba? Te has quedado atontada durante un rato mirado hacia el infinito...

-bueno...no estaba precisamente mirando al infinito...-dijo ruborizada-

-entonces...¿que mirabas?-le pregunto curiosa-

-esto...-dijo tímidamente, y luego puso su mirada en su portero favorito-

Celia miro hacia la misma dirección en la que Silvia estaba mirando y vio a Mark, como siempre, animando a sus compañeros.

-aaaah, con que mirando a Mark eh-dijo en tono pícaro, lo que hizo que Silvia se sonrojara aun más-deberías decírselo...-dijo ya más seria-

-¿el que?-dijo haciéndose como si no se entera de nada-

-de que...¡te gusta!-digo gritando, aunque nadie excepto Silvia la escucho-

-¡eso no es verdad!-negó, cada vez más sonrojada-

-Silvia, Silvia...a mi no me engañas, ademas lo sabe todo el mundo

-¿¡todo el mundo!-exclamo preocupada, porque quizás Mark también se había dado cuenta de esos sentimientos hacia él-

-menos Mark, todo los demás si se han dado cuenta que a ti te gusta...

La peliverde suspiro casi aliviada, ya que por una parte el castaño no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero por otra lo sabia todo el mundo.

-tanto se me nota-pregunto algo preocupada-

Celia asintió.

-pues vaya...-dijo un poco deprimida-

Tras varios segundos de silencio...

-¿se lo vas a decir o no?-pregunto Celia-

-...no sé...-dijo mirando hacia el suelo-

-pues si tu no se lo dices, lo haré yo-dijo decidida poniendo rumbo hacia donde estaba el castaño-

-¿¡qué!,¡no!...¡espera!-dijo jalándola del brazo-¡esta bien! Se lo diré...-se rindió-

-¡genial!-dijo la reportera sonriente-

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio entre las dos...

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Celia-

-¿qué?-dijo confusa-

-no se lo ibas a decir...

-pe...pero ahora...

-ahora mismo-le ordeno-

-no puede ser en otro momento, es que esta todo el equipo aquí y me da vergüenza decírselo delante de tanta gente-dijo mirando a todo el mundo-

Celia suspiro

-vaaaaale. Pero me tienes que prometer que se lo dirás ¿vale?

-esta bien, lo haré-le prometió

La peliazul sonrió y luego observo el cielo...

-vaya se esta nublando...

-¿crees que lloverá?-pregunto Silvia-

-es lo más posible...-le contesto-

Y efectivamente, pocos minutos después de que el equipo se marchara, cada uno a su hogar, empezó a llover.

-"menos mal que cogí el paraguas"-pensó Silvia-

Paso por el parque de la torre, y vio como un joven castaño lanzaba y paraba una y otra vez un enorme neumático.

"¿Mark?...hay que ver como es, ni con esta lluvia para de entrenar"-pensó-¡Mark!-le llamo-

El chico volteo a verla...

-hola Silvia-dijo sonriente como siempre-¿que haces aquí con la que esta cayendo?

-eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo-dijo acercándose a él-

-es que quería perfeccionar una nueva supertecnica, pero...-puso cara seria-todavía no he conseguido nada...

Silvia lo observo durante varios segundos y luego sonrió.

-no te preocupes, estoy segura de que lo conseguirás-le animo su amiga-

-¿tu crees?-dijo mirándola-

-no lo creo...lo sé...estoy segura de que lo lograras...-dijo sonriendo-

Esto animo mucho a Mark que no paraba de mirar a Silvia mientras sonreía.

-si,lo conseguiré, gracias Silvia-dijo muy sonriente-

Silvia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mark...

-si

-no crees que deberías entrenar cuando no lloviera, sino vas a pillar un resfriado...

-no te preocupes, tengo una salud de hierro-dijo dándose palmaditas en el pecho-a...a...¡ACHÍS!¡ACHÍS!-estornudo derepente-

-con que salud de hierro...-dijo la chica con sarcasmo-

-eh jejejeje-rió vergonzoso-

-¿quieres que vayamos juntos a casa?-dijo Silvia algo sonrojada-

-¡eh!-exclamo algo sonrojado al igual que su amiga-

-lo digo...por..por que como parece que te has resfriado y yo tengo paraguas...quizás no sirva de mucho que vayas debajo del paraguas porque ya estas mojado pero..pero-dijo muy atropelladamente y sonrojada-

El castaño sonrió.

-esta bien, vamos-dijo metiéndose debajo del paraguas junto a Silvia-

Los dos caminaron por las encharcadas y lluviosas calles del barrio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el camino, no sabían muy bien porque, ya que normalmente ellos siempre hablaban, nunca se había formado un silencio tan incomodo entre los dos.

Mark observo de reojo a su acompañante, que estaba algo sonrojada y parecía que estuviera debatiendo algo en su interior.

-"¿que le pasara?"-se pregunto el portero-

-"ahora es el mejor momento para decírselo, pero y si...me rechaza, quizás sea mejor que no le diga nada"-reflexiono-

-Silvia ¿estas bien?

-¿qué?-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos-si., si...¿por que lo preguntas?

-es que...estas muy callada, seria, y... roja...¿tienes fiebre?-dijo poniendo su mano sobre la frente de la chica para comprobar si tenia fiebre-...quizás te he pegado el resfriado-dijo preocupado-

Silvia se sonrojo aun más. Luego cogió la mano del castaño para retirarla de su frente.

-tranquilo, no te preocupes...sera que tengo alergia-dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió-

-¿alergia?...¿a que?-pregunto confuso-

-esto...esto..."perros, gatos, polen...maldición por aquí no hay nada de eso"-pensó-esto...no sé

Mark arqueo una ceja.

-¿que no sabes?...Silvia ¿que ocurre?-dijo empezando a sospechar que algo no andaba bien-

-"le digo la verdad, pero...y si me rechaza...pero se lo prometí a Celia"-empezó otra vez a debatir interiormente-

-Silvia...¿te encuentras bien?-dijo muy preocupado al ver que su compañera no reaccionaba-

La peliverde miró directamente a los ojos, llenos de preocupación, del castaño.

-"lo prometí...esta bien lo haré"-se dijo a si misma decidida-esto Mark yo quería decirte algo muy importante...

-dime...

-esto yo...yo...te...digo...tu...me gus...gust...-balbuceo con la esperanza de encontrar las palabras adecuadas-

-eeeeeem, Silvia, ¿estas segura de que estas bien?

-" maldición, no me salen las palabras"...¿que le digo? ¿me gustas? ¿te quiero?...aaaayyy no sé

Derepente recordó una frase muy celebre que dice así :_Un beso vale más que mil palabras._

Así que sin pensárselo dos veces beso a Mark. El beso fue, repentino, corto y tímido.

Mark se quedo perplejo y ¿mudo? Quizás, ya que después del beso no articulo palabra alguna se quedo mirando a Silvia sorprendido aun por la acción que acababa de cometer la chica.

-lo...lo siento-dijo arrepentida y sonrojada al ver que el chico no hablaba-es...que...es...que...tu..tu..

..¡ME GUSTAS!-grito, por fin-

Mark se quedo mirándola aun sorprendido.

-siempre me has gustado pero nunca me he atrevido a decírtelo, aunque si tu no me quieres...lo comprendería -dijo Silvia apenada-

-¿quien dice que yo no te quiero?-reacciono el portero algo sonrojado-

-¿¡eh!-exclamo muy sorprendida-

-la verdad...es que tu también me gustas desde hace mucho, pero tampoco tenia valor suficiente para decírtelo...jeje es curioso siempre he tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a los jugadores y parar las supertecnicas más peligrosas del mundo y para decirte lo que sentía no...se nota que lo mio es el fútbol y no las cosas románticas jeje-dijo sonrojado y sonriendo-

Silvia escucho palabra por palabra todo lo que Mark le dijo; se quedo muy sorprendida, ella nunca se había imaginado que el chico correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Luego sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

-bueno...ahora que se que correspondes mis sentimientos me gustaría pedirte algo, Silvia quieres...quieres...ser...ser...quieres...ser...esto...

-¿tu novia?

-¡eso!...bueno...¿quieres o no?-pregunto tímido-

-¡pues claro!-dijo a la vez que se lanzaba a abrazarlo-

Se miraron a los ojos y luego se besaron, Silvia dejo caer el paraguas para poder agarrarse al cuello de Mark, este por su parte rodeo la cintura de la que era ahora su novia...

-"te debo una, Celia"-pensó Silvia-


End file.
